A fuel cell is an electrochemical reactor making it possible to produce electricity from a fuel and an oxidizer, by oxidation-reduction between the fuel and the oxidizer.
An ion exchange membrane fuel cell comprises two fluid compartments, each for the circulation of a respective reactive gas, and at least one membrane separating the fluid compartments for the oxidation-reduction of the reactive gases with ion exchange through the ion exchange membrane. One fluid compartment, called anodic compartment, is used for the circulation of a gaseous fuel, and one fluid compartment, called cathodic compartment, is used for the circulation of a gaseous oxidizer.
When the fuel cell is active, the fuel circulates in the anodic compartment along the face of each ion exchange membrane turned toward the end of the compartment, and the oxidizer circulates in the cathodic compartment along the face of each ion exchange membrane turned toward the cathodic compartment. The fuel cell produces electricity by oxidation-reduction reaction of the fuel and the oxidizer through each ion exchange membrane.
It is possible to produce a fuel cell made up of a stack of separating plates and ion exchange membranes, the separating plates being provided with channels for the circulation of the reactive gases along opposite faces of each ion exchange membrane. Anodic channels of the separator plates are connected to one another to form the anodic compartment, and cathodic channels of the separator plates are connected to one another to form the cathodic compartment.
It is necessary to ensure sealing between the separator plates and the stacked membranes to avoid gas leaks. To that end, it is possible to provide that the plates are equipped with sealing gaskets.
However, a fuel cell formed by a stack may comprise several tens of separator plates and membranes. Forming seals may therefore be tedious.
Furthermore, the seals must be manufactured with a precise geometry to obtain reliable sealing for a determined compression force of the stack.